


[ART] Сад

by fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Спецквест [6]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Art, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020
Summary: Кинк: шрамыПо стихотворениюАвтор —musbbby
Relationships: Female Shepard/Ashley Williams
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Спецквест [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921018
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	[ART] Сад

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк: шрамы 
> 
> [По стихотворению](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/45367/maud-part-i)
> 
> Автор — [musbbby](https://twitter.com/MBBBY_)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/37m4f.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [доп. ссылка](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/754470401350041620/femshep-ash.jpg)


End file.
